custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Hoedown Party (Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Hoedown Party is a custom Barney & Friends home video for Season 3 that was released on November 8, 1995. Plot Join Barney and his friends as they prepare for the big Hoedown party at the school gym. Recap The video starts where Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) * Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Old MacDonald (Dick Van Dyke) * Hoedown Musicians (Stewart Copeland, Randy Crouch, John Hatford, Steve Martin, Sting, Rhonda Vincent) * Hoedown Dancers (Kevin Bacon, Kristin Chenoweth, Jeff Daniels, Emilio Delgado, Patsy Kensit, Sarah Jessica Parker) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Gonna Have A Party # Old MacDonald Had A Farm # Apples # So Many Pumpkins # Make the Pie # Make the Ice Cream # The More We Work Together # It's Party Time! # Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay! # Turkey in the Straw (Barney Song version) # Turkey in the Straw (Children's song version) # Old Brass Wagon # Gonna Have Dinner # Pumpkin Pie # Icy, Creamy Ice Cream # I Love You Trivia * The version of "Gonna Have A Party" uses the same musical arrangements from "Shopping for a Surprise!" and new vocals sung by Barney and the kids, except the lyrics are modified. * The version of "Turkey in the Straw (Barney Song version)" uses the same musical arrangements from "Let's Go to the Farm (2005)", with * The version of "Turkey in the Straw (Children's song version)" uses the same musical arrangements from the song, "Turkey in the Straw (Barney Song version)" from "Let's Go to the Farm (2005)", with * The version of "Old Brass Wagon" uses the same musical arrangements from "Let's Go to the Farm (2005)" (same speed from "Red, Blue and Circles, Too!", except with a Bob Singleton arrangement), with new vocals sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Old MacDonald and the kids. * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Are We There Yet?". * Barney wears the same cowboy hat from "Home, Sweet Homes". * Barney wears the same cowboy jacket from "Barney's Halloween Party". * Barney wears the same orange bandana from "". * Barney wears the same blue cowboy cuffs from "Howdy, Friends!". * Baby Bop wears the same cowgirl jacket from "" * Baby Bop wears the same pink bandana from "" * Baby Bop wears the same pink cowgirl cuffs from "" * BJ wears the same cowboy jacket from "" * BJ wears the same red bandana from "" * BJ wears the same red cowboy cuffs from "" * When the kids say "Barney?" before he came to life, Tosha's "Barney?" was voiced by Kathy () from "Look at Me, I'm 3!" (when ), * Production for this video took place in May 1995. Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * *